How do I describe thee?
by RamblingMinister
Summary: Really, that man. So flashy and gaudy and so... freaking silver.... I mean, c'mon, who descibes themselves as "Prince of the Stars"? He must be Commander Delusional. Freakin' curry lover. Shoot, be still my heart, it hasn't even started yet!-main char pov


**N/A I, again, has been infected by the Harvest Moon syndrome. It happened to me last year and this year too. Pity me, please. Okies, now that is out of the way, I take on a first POV of the main character, who is romancing Skye. My main character is shy, sarcastic in her head, and helluva lot fun to write about. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harvest Moon DS Cute. Wish I did, but didn't.  
**

* * *

It all started when I was just ever so innocently taking my nightly walk around the village. The air was crisp, clear and just.... magical. I smiled to myself, _'Such a closet romantic.' _The bar was closed, after all, it was pretty late. I continued my walk, humming softly and stopped to appreciate the grand looking mansion that belonged to Lumina's family. _'Such a nice girl.' _I thought as I remembered her sweetness when we talked just a little while ago. I was about to leave when a sudden crashing caught my attention. Realizing that it came from the said mansion, I practically sprinted there.

Spotting the fountain that marked the front of the mansion, my steps faltered. _'The door's probably closed. How am I supposed to-'_

The door all too suddenly swung open and that was then I first landed my eyes on the gaudiest looking man I have ever seen in my life.

The silver haired man met my eyes in shock as he quietly closed the door that I had earlier contemplated to bust open. I stared and he stared back. Then he chuckled to himself and walked over to me. I was beyond nervous. A strange attention grubbing man just walked out of Lumina's house and-

"Hello, beautiful." The strange gaudy man suavely smiled. His voice was smooth like velvet and I immediately knew that he was used to complimenting his fans without much meaning. Said man was no more than a meter away from me. "Walking alone in the night?"

Looking back, I knew that I was being stupid. When gaudy looking men just waltzes out of your friends house, their either; A. Thieves B. Perverts C. My friends lover or, in this case, D. Egotistical _Phantom _thieves that loves curry albeit too much.

Now, in the present, I just stared blankly at him. "Who're you?"

He chuckled complacently again. Prick. "I'm quite the ladies men and prince of the stars."

I felt sorry for this guy. Gaudy and delusional was not a good combination.

Then the door swung open again, this time, Lumina herself stumbled out, face furious. Quite scary. Then she noticed both of us. More specifically, the 'Prince of Stars'.

"Hey!" Lumina shouted, sprinting over to us, "Aren't you that famous thief that warns his victims ahead of time?!"

_'At least he's got manners,' _I thought to myself privately as I watch him. He didn't even twitch when he saw her. Instead, he smiled wider.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time." I felt him watch me in the side of his eyes, "I'm about to jet out." He then suddenly turned and began walking calmly away down the marble path but then suddenly stopped in his tracks and spun to his heel as if he remembered something important.

He caught my curious stare and shot me one of his twinkly smiles, "Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye." _'More like Captain Random.' _"I have a feeling that we'll meet again. It's in the stars." _'Promoted; Commander Delusional.'_

"Wait right there!" Lumina called, running to him, fuming. I hesitated to stop her. For such a small girl, she was terrifying!

Instead of being scared like he was supposed to be, Commander Delusional (or Skye, whatever) chuckled, "Hold up, beautiful." Lumina stopped, shell shocked. Commander Delusional took this opportunity to stroke her cheek softly and softly whisper to her, "Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." I scowled in the background, _'Cheesy. Oh good grief, Lumina's not going to fall for that lin-'_

"What a smooth talker..." I heard her soft sigh as he dropped his hand and turned again to escape. "Phantom Skye...." Mesmerized, she followed him down. And I shook my head in defeat as I watched her.

A couple of minutes later, Lumina walked to my side again, sighing in a fangirl way, "Phantom Skye!" She tittered, "He... he got away from me!"

"Aren't you supposed to be mad that he did?" I politely pointed out.

But it was no use, she was full blown giggling girlishly, "That thief is so cool!"

_'What the hell?' _Shaking my head once again, I said my good byes and went home after that. _'Pretty boys,' _I thought as I snuggled to my bed covers, _'Are not to be trusted. Yup.' _

After that incident, every clear sunday, I always see him when I take my nightly walks, walking around at the same time I had met him, muttering to himself furiously. Of course, scared that he might do something to me, I hide myself in the trees or anything that's big enough to hide me. But then, I always make too much noise, so he always ends up noticing.

"Cute." He called out to me once, "Why don't you let me see your pretty face so we can talk?"

I hesitated. _'This guy might be a mass murderer or something! Phantom thief, be damned!' _But against my brain functions, I found myself calling back, "Like hell I will!"

He seemed pretty taken aback by that. "Such passion, my dear rose!" He chuckled at one as he recovered. After that, he then would walk away, whistling. It wouldn't take too long until he would mutter again.

For some reason, this always happened when we run into each other each sunday clear night, I hide and he spots me, calls out a greeting and maybe a random comment like; "Taking your walks, my lovely?" or "I do wish you would talk to me face to face, your beautiful face is something that shouldn't be hidden." The latter had made me flustered the whole week. Then, when he sent me a last half smirk-half twinkly smile, he would continue on of his, what I realized many sundays later, 'scoping the perimeter'. That is our daily regime. Until, that is, it became past tense.


End file.
